Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid
Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid is a 1942 Merrie Melodies short directed by Bob Clampett. Title The title is a Brooklynese way of saying "gets the bird", which can refer to an obscene gesture; in this case, it is also used metaphorically, as Bugs "gets" the bird (a buzzard) by playing a trick, a very evil and nasty trick. Plot A mother buzzard instructs her children to go out and catch something for dinner (horse, steer, moose, and cow, respectively). Three out of four agree to their mom's food choices and take off right away. Then Mother notices one of her kids remaining with his back turned. Beaky (called "Killer" here) is painfully shy and a little on the slow side. His mother kicks him out of the nest with instructions to catch a rabbit. Beaky spots Bugs Bunny and soars down to catch him. Bugs makes like an air-traffic controller and "guides" Beaky to the ground with a crash. Upon getting up, he is greeted with the familiar "Eh, what's up Doc?" A chase ensues ending with Bugs crashing into the ground underneath the skeleton of a dead animal. He cries because he thinks he's dead, then laughs it off when he realizes otherwise. Beaky ends up the same way, and just as he begins to call for his mother in panic, she shows up. At first the mother buzzard thinks Bugs did something to her son. Bugs pulls Beaky out of the ground; at which time the mother buzzard kisses Bugs, causing him to blush and say "nope, nope, nope" just like Beaky. Notes * The part where Bugs and Killer are temporarily fooled into thinking that the bones are theirs is a reference to a Harold Lloyd film, The Freshman. * This is the first appearance of Beaky Buzzard. * Beaky Buzzard is a caricature of Edgar Bergen's character, Mortimer Snerd. * The cartoon's plot is reworked three years later as "The Bashful Buzzard", but this time Bugs does not appear. Goofs The EU Turner 1995 "dubbed version" replaces the original 1941-1955 Merrie Melodies ending music cue with the 1938-1941 Merrie Melodies ending music cue. Availability * VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs! * LaserDisc - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs! and Elmer! * VHS - Looney Tunes Presents: Bugs Bunny: Big Top Bunny ''(1995 Turner dubbed version) * VHS - ''Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 7: Welcome to Wackyland (1995 Turner dubbed version) * Blu-ray, DVD - Yankee Doodle Dandy (DVD: 1995 Turner dubbed version, Blu-ray: restored) * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc Three * DVD - Looney Tunes Spotlight Collection: Volume 1, Disc 1 * Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 2, Disc 2 Gallery Beaky.jpg|Beaky Buzzard meets Bugs Bunny Beaky01.jpg Beaky02.jpg Bugs Boid.png 196048_10150124652723926_223597233925_6386731_4870067_n.jpg External Links * "Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid" at SuperCartoons.net * "Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid" at B99.TV * also see the List of Bugs Bunny cartoons Category:1942 Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Beaky Buzzard Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons animated by Sid Sutherland Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Kent Rogers Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package